Facespook
by xTheCrazyDancingPersonx
Summary: There's this new site that's all the rage and when the students of Monster High get their hands on it, chaos will happen. As they say on the Internet, "nuff said!"
1. First Posts and F Words

**a/n: So, yeah, I've seen a few of these stories before, and they're ok, but I wanted to put my own take on it :D Enjoy!**

* * *

**Clawdeen Wolf: **First post! :D

**Draculaura:** Second post! ;)

**Toralei Stripe:** You know, that's kind of lame.

_^**Meowlody and Purrsephone** like this_

**Clawdeen Wolf: **Who asked you?_  
_

**Toralei Stripe:** No one. But saying 'first post!' on a new site is dumb.

**Heath Burns:** Catfight!

**Draculaura:** Heath, gtfo of here.

_^**Lagoona Blue**, **Frankie Stein**, and every other girl at Monster High likes this_

**Clawdeen Wolf:** Draculaura!

**Draculaura:** What?

**Clawdeen Wolf:** Since when do you swear?

**Draculaura:**... I said get the fang out, fyi -.-

**Clawdeen Wolf:** ...Oh.

**Lagoona Blue:** Awkward much?

**Abbey Bominable:** Can see useful in this. (sarcastic)

* * *

**Robecca Steam:** How do I post something?

**Rochelle Goyle:** ...

**Venus McFlytrap:** ...

**Robecca Steam:** What?

**Venus McFlytrap:** Stick to the typewriter, Robecca.

_^**Rochelle Goyle** likes this_

* * *

**Mr. Hackington:** Alright, who blew up the Mad Science lab?

**Clawdeen Wolf:** Mr. Hack? Since when did you get a Facespook?

**Headmistress Bloodgood:** All of the teachers at Monster High have gotten them.

**Heath Burns:** Ha! Bloodgood's real name is Grace!

**Headmistress Bloodgood:** Detention, Mr. Burns.

**Heath Burns:**... Aw...

**Clawd Wolf:** Fail, bro.

* * *

_**Ghoulia Yelps** has created a new game; Zombieville! Go check it out now!_

**Ghoulia Yelps:** I did not want to admit that. Facespook, you have no respect whatsoever for my privacy, do you?

**Clawdeen Wolf:** Neither do siblings.

**Howleen Wolf:** Hey, sis, have you seen my sunglasses?

**Clawdeen Wolf:** No, I haven't and they're probably mine anyway! Grrr... (Btw, why are you asking me on Facespook when I'm right upstairs?)

**Howleen Wolf:**... No reason.

**Clawdeen Wolf:** -.-

* * *

**Deuce Gorgon:** Advice to dudes like me; don't take off your sunglasses at your girlfriend's house.

**Cleo de Nile:** YOU TURNED MY DAD TO STONE!

**Deuce Gorgon:** At least the dude can't say anything bad about me now.

**Cleo de Nile:** And my sister. (Not complaining there.)

**Deuce Gorgon:** ... I regret nothing.

_**Cleo de Nile** and **Deuce Gorgon** are now "It's complicated."_

**Deuce Gorgon:** Ok, now I regret things.

* * *

**Operetta:** Ok, I wanna know which one of y'all trashed the catacombs!

**Holt Hyde:** Owwwwwww yeaaaah! Killer party, ya missed it.

**Operetta:** -.- Boy, you better start running.

**Heath Burns:** And that, my friends, is how my cousin was murdered.

_^**Clawd Wolf** and **Deuce Gorgon** like this_

* * *

**Jackson Jekyll: **Woke up in the hallway and my glasses are broke. What happened?_  
_

**Manny Taur:** No one can blame me this time.

**Deuce Gorgon:** ... You're lucky that she's nice.

**Jackson Jekyll:** She? What?

**Clawd Wolf:** You don't wanna know, man.

* * *

_**Spectra Vondergeist** has created a new page; Ghostly Gossip! Go check it out now!**  
**_

**Spectra Vondergeist:** And for my first report, "Is our famous flame elemental ever going to get a hint?"

_^**Scarah Screams**, **Venus McFlytrap** and every other girl at Monster High likes this_

**Heath Burns:** You all love me. You're just afraid to admit it.

**Lagoona Blue:** Get over yourself, before I push ya in the pool!

**Heath Burns:** See? Even the ones in relationships want me! ;)

**Lagoona Blue:**... We need a dislike button -.-

_^**Frankie Stein**, **Draculaura** and everyone else at Monster High likes this_

* * *

**Headmistress Bloodgood: **Has anyone seen Nightmare?_  
_

**Clawdeen Wolf:** Seeing your Headmistress on Facespook. Can you say awkward?

_^**Frankie Stein**, **Draculaura** and **Lagoona Blue** like this_

**Draculaura:** I think Nightmare ran out of the school.

**Frankie Stein:** I think Holt was riding her.

**Heath Burns:** That's what she said!

**Frankie Stein:** -.-

**Heath Burns:** I regret nothing.

* * *

**a/n: ... Well then. Quick announcement, this is just for fun when I'm bored. Won't be updated like "Pointless"; but whatever :P Please review! Suggestions are welcome, but requests are not taken! Sorry!**


	2. Detention Slips and Double Dates

**a/n: Four reviews in, like, less than an hour! :3 I luff you guys. Have another chappie.**

* * *

**Draculaura: **Double-date~~~ ;)

**Clawdeen Wolf:** Announce it to all of Facespook. Great idea. (Btw, sarcasm.)

**Draculaura:** ^She's going with my cousin~~~ :D

**Frankie Stein:** Thad? I thought they danced at the party and that was it.

**Draculaura:** No, not him. Third one, five times removed. His name is Edward. (Like the TwiHard vamp~~~)

**Clawdeen Wolf:** ^We did the math and she doesn't like to admit it, but she has more cousins than I do brothers and sisters.

**Draculaura:** ;P At least I don't have to deal w/ them~~~

**Clawdeen Wolf:**... -.- touche.

* * *

**Abbey Bominable:** Keep getting Zombieville request -.-

_^**Lagoona Blue**, **Frankie Stein** and **Howleen Wolf** like this_

**Ghoulia Yelps:** I am not responsible for that. I just made a simple game.

**Cleo de Nile:** ^Your kind keep eating me! Instead of bowing down! -.-

**Ghoulia Yelps:**... That sounds entertaining.

_^**Draculaura **and **Clawdeen Wolf** like this_

**Cleo de Nile:** -.- I hate you all.

* * *

**Frankie Stein:** Smile everyday! :)

**Draculaura:** :D~~~

**Clawdeen Wolf:** ;)

**Lagoona Blue:** =)

**Ghoulia Yelps:** :]

**Toralei Stripe:** Your all stupid for doing that. It's just a bunch of emotes.

_^**Meowlody and Purrsephone** like this_

**Rochelle Goyle:** *you're._  
_

**Toralei Stripe:** Do I look like I care?

_**^Meowlody and Purrsephone** like this_

* * *

**Robecca Steam:** Serious here everyone, how do I make a post?

**Frankie Stein:** Uh, Robecca?

**Robecca Steam:** Yes?

**Frankie Stein:**... You just made a post. Twice.

**Robecca Steam:** I did? O.o

**Clawd Wolf:** You know what emotes are?

**Robecca Steam:** -.- I'm not completely old-fashioned, you know.

**Toralei Stripe:** ^Says the girl who nearly killed me with her typewriter.

_^**Meowlody and Purrsephone** like this_

**Robecca Steam:** It's an antique! Give it some respect!

**Toralei Stripe:** Your an antique.

_^**Meowlody and Purrsephone** like this_

**Rochelle Goyle:** *you're.

* * *

**Venus McFlytrap:** I got a detention slip for littering in the hallway. Rochelle, you are cruel.

**Rochelle Goyle:** Just doing my job :)

**Lagoona Blue:** Question, Venus, why were you, of all people, littering? O.o

**Venus McFlytrap:**... o.o I accidentally dropped that candy wrapper, ok?

**Rochelle Goyle:** ^Lies.

**Venus McFlytrap:** It fell out of my book!

**Rochelle Goyle:** No, you barely tucked it in between the pages of your book.

**Venus McFlytrap:** I was gonna put it in the recycling bin.

**Rochelle Goyle:** Of course you were (not).

**Venus McFlytrap:** -.- Whatever. I don't think that's an offense in school rules anyway. You just like putting us all in detention.

_^**Draculaura**, **Clawdeen Wolf**, **Heath Burns** and pretty much everyone else at Monster High likes this_

**Rochelle Goyle:** I do not! :o How dare you!

**Venus McFlytrap:** ;P It's true~~~

**Rochelle Goyle:** -.- You're getting another detention slip for that.

**Venus McFlytrap:** Ok, now I know you're pushing it!

**Rochelle Goyle:** Rule #34, Clause #7, Line #9; "Disrespecting the hall monitor will result in punishment."

**Heath Burns:** Hehe, rule 34...

**Venus McFlytrap:** -.-

* * *

**Clawdeen Wolf:** Remind me to never go on a double date with Draculaura ever again.

**Draculaura:** Awww, c'mon! I know you secretly liked it~~~

**Clawdeen Wolf:** The food at the place was great, but how did you not know that your cousin was gay?!

**Draculaura:**... I dunno~~~

**Clawdeen Wolf:** -.- You. Are. Crazy.

* * *

**Howleen Wolf:** Whoever is in the back of the Biteology classroom blasting their Justin Biter music, STOP IT. NOW. BEFORE I KILL YOU.

_^**Deuce Gorgon**, **Heath Burns** and **Lagoona Blue** like this_

**HooDude VooDoo:** I don't know how to turn it off :(

**Howleen Wolf:** o.o

* * *

**Scarah Screams:** Fun fact; Odd things go on in the mind of our teachers.

**Clawdeen Wolf:** O.o And you know that how?

**Scarah Screams:** What else do you think I do in class?

**Clawdeen Wolf:** ...

* * *

**Spectra Vondergeist:** And now for the Ghostly Gossip Facespook update of the day, "Rumor has it that three new ghouls are heading for MH!"

**Clawdeen Wolf:** Hey, I think I friended one of them... None of them are Hexican, are they?

**Spectra Vondergeist:** O.o How did you know? Did you find my sources?

**Clawdeen Wolf:**... No.

**Skelita Calaveras:** Ay, ay, ay, how rude it is for you to not remember my name!

**Clawdeen Wolf:** Hey!

**Skelita Calaveras:** I kid ;)

**Spectra Vondergeist:** FYI; if you know what my sources are, I WILL FIND YOU.

**Clawdeen Wolf:** O.o

**Skelita Calaveras:** O.o

**Spectra Vondergeist:**... You didn't see anything.


	3. Ice Rinks and It's Complicated

**Lagoona Blue:** I'm not even gonna ask who froze the pool.

**Abbey Bominable:** Stop looking at me. Was not near pool all day.

**Lagoona Blue:** -.- Who else could it have been? Get your frozen butt down here and start chipping at the ice rink ya made.

**Abbey Bominable:** I give you proof. Would take too long to make ice rink out of pool.

**Lagoona Blue:** To the school security system I go.

**Headmistress Bloodgood:** You know where the security system is?

**Lagoona Blue:** o.o No.

**Headmistress Bloodgood:** Detention, Ms. Blue.

**Lagoona Blue:** -.-

**Abbey Bominable:** As they say in my village, you just been froze.

**Deuce Gorgon:** And on the Internet, we call it getting burned.

**Abbey Bominable:** Am not fire. Do not burn. No sense.

**Heath Burns:** I could burn you, baby ;) If ya know what I mean.

**Abbey Bominable:**... Dislike.

**Heath Burns:** -.-

* * *

**Clawdeen Wolf:** EVERYONE STOP SENDING ME ZOMBIEVILLE REQUESTS. JUST STOP. PLEASE.

_^**Jackson Jekyll**, **Draculaura**, **Abbey Bominable** and **Rochelle Goyle** like this_

**Howleen Wolf:** You should play it, sis. You can have zombies eat your enemies!

**Gory Fangtell:** I know that you're the one who keeps killing me.

**Howleen Wolf:** Wha? When did you get a Facespook?

**Gory Fangtell:** Don't play dumb with me. Now go check your game. I'll leave some flowers at your funeral.

**Howleen Wolf:** -.-

**Clawdeen Wolf:** ... I don't even wanna know.

* * *

**Cleo de Nile:** SPIDER IN MY LOCKER. SPIDER IN MY LOCKER. HELP. HELP. GOING TO DIE HERE.

**Frankie Stein:** Cleo, it's just a bug...

**Cleo de Nile:** It is not just a bug, Frankie, it is an eight-legged abomination who is out to kill me!

**Frankie Stein:** ...

**Cleo de Nile:** SERIOUSLY. SOMEONE. HELP ME. NOT ONLY IS IT A SPIDER, IT'S HORRIBLY DRESSED TOO. SERIOUSLY. HELP ME.

**Operetta:** Ya do realize that's my pet you're talkin' about, right?

**Cleo de Nile:** YOU'RE INSANE FOR OWNING THIS THING! COME AND GET IT BEFORE I KILL IT!

**Operetta:** ... o.o Momma's coming, Memphis!

* * *

**Ghoulia Yelps:** Draculaura, we would all appreciate it if you stopped singing 'Frightday'

_^**Deuce Gorgon**, **Cleo de Nile**, **Toralei Stripe** and pretty much everyone else at Monster High likes this_

**Draculaura:** It's Frightday, Frightday, gotta get down on Frightday! Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend~~~ :D

**Ghoulia Yelps:** Please. Stop.

**Draculaura:** (But it's fun!) Today is Frightday, Frightday! We, we, we so excited, we so excited!~~~

**Toralei Stripe:** I'll be excited when you stop singing.

_^**Howleen Wolf**, **Scarah Screams**, **Clawd Wolf** and pretty much everyone else at Monster High likes this_

**Draculaura:** Clawd!~~~ :(

**Clawd Wolf:** Sorry, babe.

_**Draculaura** and **Clawd Wolf** are now "It's complicated"_

* * *

**Holt Hyde:** My fifth detention this week... awwwwww yeaaaaah! Party anyone?

**Deuce Gorgon:** Dude, you know that you got into detention for partying, right?

**Holt Hyde:** Man, you don't get it, do you? They can never stop Holt Hyde and his almiiiiiiiightyyyyyy power of music, AW YEAH! XP

_^**Operetta** likes this_

**Deuce Gorgon:** ... Have fun, I guess?

* * *

**Robecca Steam:** Walking past the Study Howl and I see a boatload of students partying. What kind of school is this?

**Rochelle Goyle:** Not your usual one, obviously.

**Holt Hyde:** WHOOOOOO, HEY GHOULS, C'MON TO THIS PARTY! XP

**Robecca Steam:** ...

**Rochelle Goyle:** ...

**Robecca Steam:** Meet me at the maul?

**Rochelle Goyle:** Gladly.

* * *

**Spectra Vondergeist:** Alright, for once, it seems I have no news to report. Anyone else have anything?

**Lagoona Blue:** I got drunken texts from Venus.

**Spectra Vondergeist:** Do tell?

**Lagoona Blue:** 'asdfghjkl yoooo partyyyy', 'heath burned down a shelf of books, lulzzz' and 'u need 2 bring me more vodka'

**Spectra Vondergeist:** Any pics?

**Lagoona Blue:** I wish.

**Venus McFlytrap:** Not my fault! Holt spiked the drinks!

**Holt Hyde:** POWER OF PARTY, FTW!

**Venus McFlytrap:** DUDE! Everyone at that party got suspended for a week!

**Spectra Vondergeist:** "Howling in the Study Howl! Detention party gone wrong!"

**Venus McFlytrap:**... You'll take anything for a story, won't you?

**Spectra Vondergeist:** Pretty much.

* * *

**a/n: ... I have too much free time. That is it. It's official.**


	4. Music and Madness

**Howleen Wolf:** I regret playing Zombieville...

_^**Robecca Steam**, **C.A. Cupid** and **Spectra Vondergeist** like this_

**Gory Fangtell:** ;) Let's face it. You'll never win.

**Howleen Wolf:** SAY THAT TO MY FACE!

**Clawdeen Wolf:** ... O.o How serious is this game?

**Robecca Steam:** Very. Trust me, you end up wanting to kill your friends.

**Clawdeen Wolf:** What?

**Robecca Steam:** Don't ask.

**Ghoulia Yelps:** ... Can I just say that I never intended for this to happen?

* * *

_**C.A. Cupid** has made a new page; Love Doesn't Have To Be Scary! Go check it out now!_

**C.A. Cupid:** Hello Facespook! ;)

**Frankie Stein:** What happened to your radio station?

**C.A. Cupid:** A certain DJ broke in and played endless partying songs. I lost the rights to it because of the 'vulgar' lyrics from the Shr!ek songs. This was my only other option.

**Holt Hyde:** POWER OF PARTY! DON'T HATE!

**C.A. Cupid:** -.-

* * *

**Toralei Stripe:** You know, maybe Draculaura singing 'Frightday' all day yesterday was actually alright...

**Cleo de Nile:** What?! No, no, it wasn't. No offense, Lala!

_^**Clawdeen Wolf**, **Lagoona Blue**, **Ghoulia Yelps**, **Frankie Stein** and **Clawd Wolf** like this_

**Toralei Stripe:** 1,582,499 (and counting) views on FrightTube. That's what.

**Draculaura:** o.o~~~

* * *

**Frankie Stein:** Random emote time! :D

**Draculaura:** x3~~~

**Clawdeen Wolf:** $_$

**Lagoona Blue:** 8D

**Cleo de Nile:** C:

**Deuce Gorgon:** I... have no idea what's going on here.

**Cleo de Nile:** ._.

**Deuce Gorgon:** What?

**Cleo de Nile:** -_-

**Deuce Gorgon:** Can't you just talk?

**Cleo de Nile:** ;P

**Deuce Gorgon:** ... I'm out.

* * *

**Robecca Steam:** Can zombies chew through metal?

**Venus McFlytrap:** ... I don't think so. Why?

**Robecca Steam:** Because, according to Rochelle, she is going to have a hoard of them come after me. Literally.

**Rochelle Goyle:** AND I MEAN IT!

**Venus McFlytrap:** ... Again, why?

**Robecca Steam:** I trashed her home in Zombieville.

**Venus McFlytrap:** ... You better start running.

_^**Lagoona Blue**, **Frankie Stein** and** Howleen Wolf** like this_

**Ghoulia Yelps:** What have I done? ._.

* * *

_**Ghoulia Yelps** has created a new game; Angry Bats! Go check it out now!_

**Ghoulia Yelps:** I want to stop the Zombieville madness. That is all.

_^**Abbey Bominable**, **Venus McFlytrap**, **Clawd Wolf** and pretty much everyone else at Monster High likes this_

**Howleen Wolf:** You'll never stop it! NEVERRRRRR!

**Gory Fangtell:** I'm running out of money to spend for flowers at your funerals.

**Howleen Wolf:** OH, IT'S ON!

**Ghoulia Yelps:** ...

* * *

**Spectra Vondergeist:** Ok, seriously, who keeps spreading around the cootie virus? I thought that died.

**Frankie Stein:** No news today, Spectra?

**Spectra Vondergeist:** No, this counts as news, it's just I'm in Biteology class and can't think up a headline.

**Frankie Stein:** ... Ok...

**Clawdeen Wolf:** I heard the new kid gave it to Romulus.

**Draculaura:** ^Hey, he's pretty cute, isn't he?~~~ ;)

**Clawdeen Wolf:** Ok, you need to find a new hobby other than trying to set me up with guys.

**Draculaura:** ;P you know you wanna find someone~~~

**Clawdeen Wolf:** Ignoring you!

**Spectra Vondergeist:** You two better be talking about Romulus, because I want the new kid.

**Clawdeen Wolf:** Since when do you have a love life?

**Spectra Vondergeist:** -.-

**Clawdeen Wolf:** What?

* * *

**a/n: Just got done schoolwork and had nothing better to do ;P**


	5. Ringtones and Revenge

**Draculaura:** No one bother me!~~~

**Clawd Wolf:** Why?

**Draculaura:** I said don't bother me!~~~

**Frankie Stein:** Two words. Angry. Bats.

**Draculaura:** O.O GOTTA KNOCK DOWN THE TOWER O.O~~~

**Frankie Stein:** See?

* * *

**Heath Burns:** -.- Does anyone know a way for me to stop burning my textbooks?

**Clawd Wolf:** Get your girlfriend to do your homework.

_^**Deuce Gorgon** and **Gil Webber** like this_

**Heath Burns:** But I don't have a girlfriend.

**Clawd Wolf:** Exactly.

**Heath Burns:** -.-

* * *

**Toralei Stripe:** Blew up the Mad Science lab with my phone. I regret nothing.

**Clawdeen Wolf:** Not that I care, but how? O.o

**Toralei Stripe:** Dropped it in a beaker of whatever.

**Meowlody and Purrsephone:** (Meowlody here!) THAT WAS MY PHONE! YOU STOLE IT!

**Toralei Stripe:** ... I'm not even sorry.

* * *

**Rochelle Goyle:** Alright, WHO LOCKED ME IN THE SKRM MAZE?!

**Robecca Steam:** ... oops.

**Rochelle Goyle:** YOU?!

**Robecca Steam:** I thought I was the only one in there and when I left... ._. Sorry.

**Rochelle Goyle:** -.- Get me out of here. And you'll be very lucky if I don't kill you.

**Venus McFlytrap:** R.I.P. Robecca.

**Robecca Steam:** -.- ^Shut up.

* * *

**Abbey Bominable:** To ghouls; stop setting me up with random boy.

**Clawdeen Wolf:** It's called a blind date.

**Abbey Bominable:** Why? Can see fine. Date cannot. He only have one eye.

**Clawdeen Wolf:** ... You're very literal, you know that?

**Abbey Bominable:** Even online; should not waste breath.

* * *

**Toralei Stripe:** Purrsephone, what's with you taking over the account you and Mews share?

**Purrsephone:** Meowlody crashed my motorcycle, so I get to use anything from her wardrobe for two months and now I rule all of our Facespook account.

**Toralei Stripe:** ... Seems like a fair trade.

**Meowlody:** YOU TORE MY LITTLE BLACK DRESS!

**Purrsephone:** I didn't. One of the guys at the club did.

**Meowlody:** How did you even get into a club? ... You know what? -.- I don't wanna know.

_^**Toralei Stripe** likes this_

**Purrsephone:** ;) Meow.

* * *

**Howleen Wolf:** Whoever won't pick up their phone (in the front of the Mad Science classroom), please. DO US A FAVOR. TURN IT OFF.

_^**Abbey Bominable**, **Lagoona Blue**, **Clawd Wolf**, **Toralei Stripe** and everyone else in the Monster High Mad Science class likes this_

**Deuce Gorgon:** Whatever dude has "Barbie Ghoul" has their ringtone; PICK IT UP.

**HooDude VooDoo:** :( I can't. My phone won't let me. It's broken.

**Howleen Wolf:** ... O.o

**Deuce Gorgon:** ... dude, what the fang.

**HooDude VooDoo:** I know. I should have the iCoffin 5.

**Howleen Wolf:** -.- No. You need to get a new ringtone.

_^**Heath Burns**, **Clawdeen Wolf**, **Gil Webber**, **Rochelle Goyle** and everyone else at Monster High likes this_

**HooDude VooDoo:** Oh. Ok.

**Deuce Gorgon:** Fail, dude.

* * *

**Spectra Vondergeist:** Who the fang hacked my Facespook account?!

**Frankie Stein:** Sorry to hear that, Spectra.

**Spectra Vondergeist:** No, I'm serious, who did it?

**Clawdeen Wolf:** I'm putting my money on Toralei.

_^**Draculaura**, **Lagoona Blue**, **Cleo de Nile** and **Venus McFlytrap** like this_

**Toralei Stripe:** I have better things to do with my time.

**Clawdeen Wolf:** Oh, yeah, I'm sure you do. (sarcasm)

**Ghoulia Yelps:** Spectra, the IP address to the person who hacked you is 86, 28, 482, 583.

**Spectra Vondergeist:** How does that help me?

**Ghoulia Yelps:** ... Never mind then.

* * *

**a/n- Gotta find better things to do with my time, but thank you all so much for the love! :)  
**


	6. Bonus: Scaris, the City of Frights!

**a/n: Hey guys, long time, no upload, right? :) Well, this chappie is not only longer, but a bit more 'special'! ;)**

***SPOILERS IF YOU AIN'T SEEN SCARIS YET***

* * *

**Clawdeen Wolf: **Freaky fab fashion mob ftw :D

**Abbey Bominable:** Still do not see why no Himalayan Yak Band music :(

**Holt Hyde:** ROCK N ROLL AWWWWWWWWW YEAAAAAAAAH~ :D

**Clawdeen Wolf:** ^That's why :)

* * *

**Clawdeen Wolf:** Gahhhh, why did you all upload that to FrightTube?! O.e

**Draculaura**: But it's got like a majillion hits!~~~

_^**Frankie Stein**, **Lagoona Blue**, **Howleen Wolf** and **Cleo de Nile** like this_

**Ghoulia Yelps:**... really?

**Draculaura:** It's just a guesstimate, Ghoulia, I know that's not a real number.~~~

**Rochelle Goyle:** The Headmistress will be seeing you all in her office for school violations now.

**Clawdeen Wolf:** SEE?!

**Cleo de Nile:** I can't believe we're getting busted for showing off such freaky fab outfits, worn by me~

**Clawdeen Wolf:** -.-

* * *

**Draculaura:** YAY FOR SCARIS :D OMG IM SO EXCITED~

**Clawdeen Wolf:** I'm gonna have to be nicer to Bloodgood from now. THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOMEEEE :D

**Frankie Stein:** Guys, hello? Busy packing?

**Draculaura:** OMG WHAT WOULD BE BETTER FOR FRIGHT-SEEING? POLKA DOTS OR STRIPES ._.?~

**Clawdeen Wolf:** Stripes.

**Draculaura:** kay-kay!~ :D

**Cleo de Nile:** Question, platforms or stilettos?

**Clawdeen Wolf:** Pumps and wedges.

**Cleo de Nile:** And that's why you're the fashion designer ;).

**Clawdeen Wolf:** XD I STILL CANT BELIEVE, SCARIS :D

_^**Lagoona Blue**, **Rochelle Goyle**, **Draculaura**, **Frankie Stein**, **Abbey Bominable** and two others like this_

* * *

**Cleo de Nile: **Ghouls, the airport only allows five bags per passenger! :o

**Draculaura:** What?! You must be joking D:~~~

**Rochelle Goyle:** Not to worry, ghouls! ;) I have a premium membership, take as many bags as you like!

_^**Clawdeen Wolf**, **Lagoona Blue**, **Frankie Stein** and four others like this_

**Draculaura:** ... even fifty? :D~

**Lagoona Blue:** Mate, how big is your closet? O.o

**Clawdeen Wolf:** Trust me, bigger than Cleo's ego.

**Cleo de Nile:** -.-

**Abbey Bominable:** Does premium membership include buffet of yak meat on plane?

**Rochelle Goyle:** ... no, no, it does not.

**Abbey Bominable:** Then what good is it?

* * *

**Deuce Gorgon:** If I die from carrying all of Cleo's luggage, make her promise not to put the next dude with this torture...

**Cleo de Nile:** Oh, hush, Deuce, you're fine. And besides, I can't pick another ;)~

**Deuce Gorgon:** Babe, if you really loved me, you wouldn't make me do this...

**Heath Burns:** Try carrying Ghoulia's bag! Seriously, I think she put bricks in it!

**Ghoulia Yelps:** It's a scooter, for your information.

**Heath Burns:** ... How did you fit a scooter in a suitcase? O.o

**Ghoulia Yelps:** The real question is, how are you on Facespook if you promised to carry my bags?

_^**Abbey Bominable**, **Lagoona Blue**, **Frankie Stein** and **Draculaura** like this_

**Clawd Wolf:** Ironic. The fire dude got burned.

* * *

**Clawdeen Wolf:** WHY THE HOWL DID YOU NEARLY KILL US ALL? O.e

**Frankie Stein:** haha, um... sorry?

**Cleo de Nile:** Note to self, never go on a plane ride with Frankie ever again.

**Rochelle Goyle:** I'll make sure we get a cruise home.

_^**Lagoona Blue**, **Ghoulia Yelps**, **Clawdeen Wolf**, **Draculaura**, **Abbey Bominable** and **Cleo de Nile** like this_

* * *

_**Rochelle Goyle** has changed her relationship status to 'It's complicated'_

**Cleo de Nile: **Since when were you in a relationship?

**Rochelle Goyle:** Since all of it has become nothing more than memories...

**Cleo de Nile:** ^Emo much?

**Draculaura:** /_o Teehee!~ emo emote!~

* * *

**Lagoona Blue:** Aaaand our vacation's ruined.

**Toralei Stripe:** Whatever do you mean? ;)

**Abbey Bominable:** How you even get in my luggage? O.o

**Toralei Stripe:** Us kitties are good at sneaking. Need I say more? ;D

**Cleo de Nile:** I am so close to stuffing you back in that suitcase compartment and leaving you there for a millenia.

**Toralei Stripe:** But aren't Egyptians supposed to worship cats? ;)

**Cleo de Nile:** YOU SHUT UP.

**Clawdeen Wolf:** Ladies and gentlemen, Cleo de Nile has just been served!

_^**Frankie Stein**, **Rochelle Goyle**, **Draculaura**, **Abbey Bominable** and **Ghoulia Yelps** like this_

**Cleo de Nile:** I HATE YOU ALL.

* * *

**Robecca Steam:** I'm late AGAIN?!

**Rochelle Goyle:** Robecca! I... oh my. That's why we did not see you before we left.

**Robecca Steam:** ... YOU LEFT WITHOUT ME?

**Rochelle Goyle:** Sorry.

**Frankie Stein:** We'll bring you back a Scaris-themed watch! :D

_^**Robecca Steam** likes this_

* * *

**Draculaura:** We're going to Scaris, we're going to Scaris, we're going to Scaris, we're going to Scaris :D~~~~

**Toralei Stripe:** SOMEONE. MAKE HER STOP SINGING. PLEASE. BEFORE I KILL HER.

_^**Abbey Bominable**, **Lagoona Blue** and **Cleo de Nile** like this_

**Ghoulia Yelps:** Draculaura, if you stop singing, I'll let you ride my scooter.

**Draculaura:** ... really? :D~~~

**Toralei Stripe:** JUST DO SOMETHING TO GET HER TO SHUT UP.

**Ghoulia Yelps:** Yes. Now please, STOP.

**Draculaura:** ok~~~ (can i sing it in french?)

**Toralei Stripe:** IF YOU SING I WILL STAB YOU WITH THIS TOOTHPICK I GOT WITH MY MEAL.

**Draculaura:** o.o~~~

* * *

**Clawdeen Wolf:** My friends are in Scaris are they're having the time of their unlives. Me? I'm a nervous wreck D:

**Draculaura:** ^Worry-wart!~~

**Clawdeen Wolf:** THIS IS MOANATELLA GHOSTIER, LALA. MOAN. A. TELLA. GHOSTIER.

**Lagoona Blue:** Agreeing w/ Draculaura on this one, love.

**Cleo de Nile:**... and there she goes. Into the HQ.

**Toralei Stripe:** I hope you fail~ ;)

**Clawdeen Wolf:** ^REMIND ME TO KILL HER

* * *

**Clawdeen Wolf:** We have to design for a cat? ... really?

**Toralei Stripe:** Since when I was the muse?

**Clawdeen Wolf:** LEAVE ME ALONE.

**Jinafire Long:** You really should be working and not spending time on Facespook.

**Clawdeen Wolf:** Why do you care?

**Jinafire Long:** Just a bit of friendly advice. Don't take it if you want.

**Skelita Calaveras:** Jina, be nice.

**Jinafire Long:** I am... for someone who is my competitor.

_**Clawdeen Wolf** is friends with **Skelita Calaveras**_

**Jinafire Long:** You're becoming friends with the enemy?

**Skelita Calaveras:** I don't see anyone as an enemy.

**Clawdeen Wolf:** ^-^ I won't bite.

**Jinafire Long:** ... I'm still skeptical.

**Skelita Calaveras:** Jinafire is nicer than she looks, don't you worry, mija :)

**Clawdeen Wolf:**... uh-huh. Right.

* * *

**Rochelle Goyle:** The City of Love is anything but as of now.

**Cleo de Nile:** Why are you so emo?

**Rochelle Goyle:** I have no idea what you're talking about.

**Frankie Stein:** ^Cheer up, will you?

**Rochelle Goyle:** I still can't believe you thought that werecat was him -.-

**Lagoona Blue:** Werecat was who?

_^**Draculaura**, **Clawdeen Wolf**, **Cleo de Nile** and **Abbey Bominable** like this_

**Rochelle Goyle:** ... No one.

* * *

**Cleo de Nile:** I am so royally ticked off that not even a half-off sale can bring me joy.

**Toralei Stripe:** Meowww~ ;) I don't see why you hate me so much.

**Cleo de Nile:** REALLY?! Just... REALLY?!

**Lagoona Blue:** Keep calm, mate, but keep a close eye on her.

_^**Ghoulia Yelps**, **Frankie Stein** and **Abbey Bominable** like this_

**Toralei Stripe:** Hey, I'm the victim here. I just wanted to go to Scaris and all of you are treating me like I've committed a crime.

**Abbey Bominable:** Let us not get into details, but just say that you are bad kitty.

**Toralei Stripe:** Meow ;) You got that right~

**Draculaura:** ^See, what did I tell you? She has to ruin everything -.-

* * *

**Jinafire Long: **I do not want you taking this the wrong way, but I have noticed Madame has taken extra time with you. Be careful.

**Clawdeen Wolf:**... ok, are you just jealous?

**Jinafire Long:** Not at all. I am happy for you and your possible good fortune, but heed my word, wolf girl.

**Clawdeen Wolf:** I have a name, you know. Seriously. It's right there.

**Jinafire Long:** Just listen to what I say... or not.

**Skelita Calaveras:** Jina, are you being too harsh again?

**Jinafire Long:** No... you know, Skelita, you are too nice for your own good.

**Skelita Calaveras:** No, I am not, but I can tell when you're harsh.

**Jinafire Long:** I have no idea what you're talking about.

* * *

**Draculaura:** Scaris holds the key to your heart ;D~~

**Cleo de Nile:** And all of Scaris plays a part~~

**Lagoona Blue:** You stroll two by two~~

**Draculaura:** Down what we call la rue!~~

**Cleo de Nile:** And soon, all Scaris will be singing to you!~~

**Toralei Stripe:**... No. Just no. NO SINGING.

**Draculaura:** Not even on Facespook? :(~~~

**Toralei Stripe:** NO.

**Lagoona Blue:** You're such a joykill, y'know that?

_^**Abbey Bominable**, **Draculaura** and **Cleo de Nile** like this_

**Toralei Stripe:** ;) I know~

* * *

**Deuce Gorgon:** Yo, babe, why didn't you text me yet?

**Cleo de Nile:** Hi Deucey ;) Too busy shopping! X3

**Toralei Stripe:** ^aka hating me?

**Cleo de Nile:** Oh, yes, that too -.-

**Clawd Wolf:** Lala?

**Draculaura:** Call u l8er xoxo~

**Clawd Wolf:**... well then.

**Heath Burns:** CRASH AND BURN, BRO!

_^**Gil Webber** and **Deuce Gorgon** like this_

**Jinafire Long:** ^I find your behavior both humorous and idiotic.

**Heath Burns:** Ooh, la, la!

**Jinafire Long:** I'm not French, and according to your location, neither are you.

**Heath Burns:** I can be anything you want me to be, babe ;)

**Jinafire Long:**... only in your dreams.

* * *

_**Rochelle Goyle** has changed her relationship status to 'Single'_

**Rochelle Goyle:** Single and heartbroken.

**Frankie Stein:** Awww, it can't be that bad.

**Rochelle Goyle:** You lose a true love and then get back to me, no?

**Frankie Stein:**... point taken.

* * *

**Frankie Stein:**... that awkward moment when your friend nearly makes out with her boyfriend while he's in a jail cell.

_**Rochelle Goyle** has changed her relationship status to 'In a Relationship'_

**Frankie Stein:** And changes her status.

**Rochelle Goyle:** Love is in the air once more ;)!~

**Cleo de Nile:** How do you go from emo to happy that fast? O.o

**Lagoona Blue:** And I don't mean to judge you, Rochelle, but why is your boyfriend in a jail cell?

_^**Ghoulia Yelps**, **Cleo de Nile** and **Abbey Bominable** like this_

**Rochelle Goyle:** I will explain everything... hopefully.

* * *

**Clawdeen Wolf:** HELP. S.O.S. HELP. WHATEVER. HELP~

**Frankie Stein:** ^WHAT SHE SAID, HELP US!

**Rochelle Goyle:** ... Do you really think anyone would find us?

**Clawdeen Wolf:** Worth a shot!

**Clawd Wolf:** Aaand my sister's in a dungeon?

**Clawdeen Wolf:** OFF YOUR PHONE AND BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR!

_^**Frankie Stein** and **Rochelle Goyle** like this_

**Draculaura:** I... I don't know what's going on here ._.~~~

* * *

**Deuce Gorgon:** #playing it cool so the ghoul doesn't think i'm weak.

**Cleo de Nile:** And it failed ;).

**Deuce Gorgon:** DON'T EVER LEAVE AGAIN, BABE.

**Cleo de Nile:** Hmm, don't worry, Deucey X3 I won't.

**Toralei Stripe:** Who uses hashtags on Facespook?

**Cleo de Nile:**... you seriously just had to kill the moment, didn't you?

**Toralei Stripe:** You know it ;)

* * *

**Abbey Bominable:** Full moon + wolf with scissors = your worst nightmare.

_^**Frankie Stein**, **Lagoona Blue** and **Rochelle Goyle** like this_

**Heath Burns:** Heath to the rescue?

**Abbey Bominable:** ... no.

**Skelita Calaveras:** Ay, ay, ay, will you all get offline and help?!

_^**Jinafire Long** likes this_

**Draculaura:** The show's in ten minutes! o.o~~~

* * *

**Clawdeen Wolf:** Thanks everyone ;D

**Skelita Calaveras:** We knew you could do it, chica!~

_**Jinafire Long** is friends with **Clawdeen Wolf**_

**Jinafire Long:** Maybe you aren't such an enemy after all ^-^

**Clawdeen Wolf:** :D

* * *

**Rochelle Goyle:** Well, ghouls, we have two more days left in Scaris, how shall we spend them? ;)

**Clawdeen Wolf:** Well, we all know that you're spending yours locked in your hotel room with what's-his-name ;P

**Rochelle Goyle:**... you've no proof.

**Draculaura:** We can hear the bed creaking across the hall!~ teehee~ xD

**Rochelle Goyle:** My life is over.

**Cleo de Nile:** Kinda busy here, ghouls! Stop filling my news feed!

**Ghoulia Yelps:** No one says you have to check Facespook whilst sleeping with Deuce.

_^**Frankie Stein**, **Lagoona Blue**, **Clawdeen Wolf** and **Toralei Stripe** like this_

**Cleo de Nile:** AS IF! Ghoulia, go back to street performing.

**Ghoulia Yelps:** ;)

**Cleo de Nile:** Half off sale at Booingdale's :D Deuce is off at some cooking convention~ :P

**Deuce Gorgon:** I thought you said you wouldn't tell anyone!

**Clawd Wolf:** Better than having to carry all of your ghoul's bags...

**Draculaura:** teehee~ :D

**Heath Burns:** Well. I'm all alone.

**Jinafire Long:**... I think a break from my studies is in order.

**Heath Burns:** Me, you, stroll through town? ;)

**Jinafire Long:**... No.

**Skelita Calaveras:** Me, you, shopping?

**Jinafire Long:** Gladly ^-^

**Clawdeen Wolf:** One of you, get me something cute to wear, while I sleep. There's been too much drama over the past few days ._.

**Cleo de Nile:** Have sweet dreams of fashion, Deenie.

**Clawdeen Wolf:** ROCHELLE WHEN I SAY I WANNA SLEEP THAT DOESN'T MEAN FOR YOU AND YOUR BOYFRIEND TO START RAMMING YOUR BED AGAINST MY WALL UNDERSTOOD?

**Rochelle Goyle:** Facespook was built to give you no privacy.

**Lagoona Blue:** *Friends are built to give you no privacy. But ya love 'em anyway.

_^**Frankie Stein** and **Draculaura** like this_

**Clawdeen Wolf:** Never thought I'd say this, but I can't wait to go back to Monster High~

* * *

**a/n: Well, lol, quick announcement; I've decided to somewhat cowrite this with the beloved Cleoisamazing! :D So the next chappie should be a lot funnier! (Trust me, she's quite humorous, xD) Now please review! :D**


End file.
